


Cold

by fuckyouall



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyouall/pseuds/fuckyouall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere, between them, there was still love, and passion, they still wanted each other so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

That night was colder than the usual, she had realized. She opened her eyes and looked around. His clothes weren’t on the floor anymore, he wasn’t lying next to her. He must have left. Again. She wasn’t surprised, they would have sex, she would smoke and he would turn his back on her and try to sleep. She didn’t know what went wrong in their relationship. In the beginning, everything was perfect: he would buy her flowers and they would kiss at the door, then she would make popcorn, sit and watch a random movie, make out on the couch, he would pick her up and take her to the bedroom, have sex and talk after that, about their lives or anything else. It’s all broken now. He comes home, and sometimes they talk, not about their day, but about how they can’t stand each other anymore. There’s still love, they both know that.

She got up and went to the kitchen, to make coffee, and maybe, just maybe, find him there, smiling at her. He wasn’t.

She knew that it wasn’t his fault, he is restless at night, he has horrible nightmares, there is nothing she can do. She started thinking about herself, and she got desperate, she blamed herself for failing at everything. She still wanted him _so bad._ He still loved her _so much._

She heard steps in the living room, and started to think about where he could’ve been.

Somewhere, between them, there was still love, and passion, they still wanted each other so bad. But the time wasn’t so good to them. They weren’t 35 anymore, they looked 35 years old. But their souls were older than that, they knew too much, they have _suffered_ too much. He saw the light in the kitchen and went there. He knew she was there, like she always was when he wasn’t in bed, when he’d leave her alone in the darkness.

“Вы знаете что я все еще люблю тебя, верно?” sometimes he would talk to her in her native language.

“Yes, I do know, моя любовь. I love you too.”

“If we love each other, why are we like this? I can’t understand. Did we got colder with time? Did we fell apart?”

“Sweetie, it’s not your fault, but after what happened, we can’t be the same, we changed. People change.”

“I don’t want a divorce”

“Neither do I, my love. We will never be apart. I promise you. We just need time”

“Not from each other, right?”

“No, never.”  She still loved him so much. He was still so innocent. He was still hers. Like he would always be. They just needed time.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы знаете что я все еще люблю тебя, верно? - you know i still love you, right?  
> моя любовь - my love


End file.
